


Buffy is Gay? With Whom?

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: A Hopeless Situation [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Thrawn's Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Let the Rumors Begin!', Part 2 of 'A Hopeless Situation'. Harmony and the Former Cordettes (whom refuse to be named the Harms) discuss Buffy's alleged gayness, which Scott revealed in Part 1. Various pairings are suggested, as Harmony tries to shake her minions' misplaced loyalty to their former queen, Cordelia. (Although the depth of that loyalty is somewhat dubious. :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy is Gay? With Whom?

**Author's Note:**

> I made up Sharon, as an additional Cordette. Feel free to picture her as whichever nameless character was in the group, which both Cordelia and Harmony hung around with. Yes, I know, it's strange that Theresa is with these people. The strangeness is intentional. (evil grin) 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' doesn't belong to me. I'm just hijacking the characters for an imaginary story arc, which takes place during the third season, between 'Homecoming' and 'Lovers' Walk'.

The conversation with Scott, Sandy, and Holden was enough to make Harmony and the Former Cordettes to start speculating. For days. 

Of course, these girls refused to call themselves Former Cordettes. However, none of them enjoyed being referred to as the Harms, other than Harmony. 

“Scott’s right. Buffy was obviously with that weird Faith chick in the library,” Aura said, with more than a little spite. She’d never forgiven Buffy for the dead body in her locker. It had popped out at her, right when Buffy Summers had started attending Sunnydale High. Such gross deadness had to be Buffy’s fault. 

“I bet they’re part of the same gang,” Sharon said, with a knowing nod. Gangbangers and weirdos with a skin condition followed Buffy everywhere. “Buffy, Faith, and all those creeps with the teeth? Probably all over each other, as well as their Harleys.”

“I don’t know,” Theresa said, tossing her head slightly and smirking. “She and that Willow nerd seem pretty close. Love might have made Buffy leave behind any hopes of being popular for a life of nerdom.”

Sharon and Aura giggled at the same time. Theresa had never been this much fun, before. Come to think of it, they hadn’t seen her around that much. Aura dimly wondered if she hadn’t been to Theresa’s funeral, but that was impossible. She was standing right there, wasn’t she? Being a lot cooler than Aura ever remembered her being.

Harmony cleared her throat. The other girls kept giggling. The Former Cordettes just didn’t respect her the way they’d respected Cordelia. Well, that was going to change. 

“Excuse me, lame-brains, what’s wrong with you all?” Harmony demanded, glaring at what should have been Harms. “It’s quite obvious who Buffy is with.”

This got the girls’ attention. They looked at Harmony. Harmony preened under their gaze. She raised her chin, as she offered the Former Cordettes a smug smile. 

“Who wanted to be friends with Buffy, from the very day she came here?” Harmony asked, doing her best to sound smart. “Who complained about Buffy, non-stop, when she had better things to talk about?”

“Well, you’ve done that, a time or two,” Aura said, with a frown. "Although you complain more about Willow, when it comes to nerd watching." 

“Never mind that!” Harmony snapped, stamping her foot. “Why are you all so stupid?” To think, they thought *she’ was stupid! She raised a finger, pointed it in the air. Everyone looked in that direction, as if they expected something to happen. She glared at everyone. “Who abandoned all her friends to date an obvious loser? A loser she should never have looked twice at?”

“You mean Cordelia?” Sharon squeaked. There was a little too much awe in her voice. “No way! She totally likes boys!”

“She totally likes Xander Harris, if you believe her!” Harmony said, with withering scorn. “Honestly, which is more likely?” She stabbed the air with her finger. “Cordelia Chase is in love with Xander Harris?” She unfolded a second finger to join the first. “Or Cordelia Chase is gay for Buffy Summers?”

Aura and Sharon exchanged glances, as Harmony’s words sank in. Theresa blinked, as if she’d never thought of such a thing. 

“It must be true,” Aura said, slowly. “Think of the time she and Buffy deliberately ran into each other in the cafeteria.”

“Please!” Sharon said, but she sounded uncertain. “That was to get Owen Thurman!”

“Owen was a much finer bread than Xander,” Harmony said, sniffing her contempt at everyone’s else naivete. “Definitely. However, he was still a bread.”

Theresa looked puzzled. “Don’t you mean beard?” she asked.

“Excuse me?” Harmony said, looking a little frightened. 

“Beard. A girl a boy uses to make himself look straight. That’s a beard,” Theresa explained. Her eyebrows raised. “Not a bread.”

“Well, of course!” Harmony covered her mistake with huffiness. “That’s what I said!”

“No, it’s not.” Aura had smelled weakness. All Former Cordettes were sharks. If they smelled weakness in their leader, they started to circle. “Besides, why would Cordelia have a beard? She's a girl!” 

"Plus, Cordelia was really fussy about any stray hairs," Sharon said, rubbing her own chin, as if searching for any such hairs herself. "She'd never allow any to grow on her chin, let alone a whole beard."

“Will you please stay on topic, dimwits?" Harmony snapped. "You're missing the point, which is Cordelia tricked us all,” she said. Harmony paused, letting the deception of their former queen sink in. “She let us think she’d fallen for some nerd, when she was really gay for some she nerd.”

“You’d think she would have told us,” Aura said, a bit sadly. “We were her friends.”

“Would you have been OK with this?” Harmony asked, her nose wrinkling.

“Of course not.”


End file.
